The Road Not Taken
by runonrain
Summary: Zuko changed too late. Day 2 of Zutara Week! Inspired by the poem by Robert Frost.


Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I know there are some. This is inspired by the poem The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost, so please read it before reading this, if you haven't already. I don't know how weddings are in the Avatarverse, so I just based them off American ones. You can classifly this as AU if its too different. Also, I am determined to get Toph to call Zuko Sparky every day of Zutara Week. Other than that, Enjoy!

Day 2: Change

He glances at Katara. She looks so beautiful, all dressed up. Every hair is its place. Her makeup is stunning, her skin is flawless. She looks, in a word: perfect. And why wouldn't she? It was the day of her wedding. Her flowing blue dress' train follows her down the aisle. She smiles as she sees the man on the far side of the walkway smiling as she comes. And all Zuko can wonder is why it isn't him waiting for her.

Then he finally comes up with the answer. He had taken the wrong road, all those years ago. He chose the wrong path on the crossroads of his destiny. He flashes back to that fateful day.

_He feels her cold fingers touch his scar. An oasis in a desert. She had offered to heal it. He was a breath away from saying yes when two people crash through the walls. _

_Iroh and the Avatar. They talk. The Avatar leaves. Katara follows. _

_Enter Azula. She promises things he's only dreamed about. Including his honor. The catch: Join her in battle, defeat the Avatar. Exit Azula._

Zuko, for the life of him could not remember what went through his mind. What could have possibly convinced him to stand by his sister and turn his back on his uncle and his newfound happiness. He should have seen past Azula's words. But then again, his sister could convince a fish to drown. Whatever it was, is gone now. He finds solace in helping bring the world to peace once more. And her eyes. He watches them as they glance around the beautifully decorated room. They are the same eyes that were once filled with rage.

"_I though you had changed!"_

"_I have changed"_

That memory scars his mind. He had changed. Then changed back to his angry, hurt self. But he was a confused boy then. Since then he'd realized what he really wanted. Not his father's approval anymore, but Katara's. He'd finally gotten it when he'd helped avenge her mother's death. But he still wanted more. After months of internal debate, he understood what he now longed for: her love. But he was a moment too late.

"_Katara. Zuko here. Just wanted to let you know I have a big crush on you." He says to his reflection in The Jasmine Dragon's restroom. "No, that sounds stupid." He tapshis fingers on the mirror. "Katara, I know your view of me has varied throughout the time we've known each other. You once saw my face when you thought of the enemy. Now, I at least hope you see my face when you think of a friend. But, in the future, I want you to see me as I see you: a love." Zuko smiles. "Yeah, that's it."_

_Zuko sprints outside, eager to tell his crush his confession. "Katara!" He yells. What he sees tears his heart apart. Aang and Katara hop apart quickly, red as fire lilies. "Yes, Zuko?" She stutters out._

_Zuko decides against his heart. "Oh, just wanted to know if you wanted more tea, so I can wash the cup."_

_She scratches her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, you can take it."_

And here he is, watching them kiss once again. The guests eventually walk outside, following the happy couple. Katara tosses the bouquet over her shoulder. Toph, who had been holding her hands in the air blindly, catches it.

She runs over to tell Sokka and Suki. While the latter had hoped to catch the bouquet, she congratulated her anyway. She then made her way to Zuko.

"Hey, I caught it. Isn't that amazing?" She giggles. Toph had gotten slightly girlier since she'd matured, but she still retained that child-like joy.

"Yeah, Toph. That's great." He said plainly.

"You should go congratulate Aang and Katara."

"Maybe later."

"Look, Sparky." Toph says seriously. "I know you have a crush on her and all, but this is her day. You should go say hi, at least. It would make her happy to have her best guy friend congratulate her." He looks up in amazement. 'How does she know?' he wonders. "Yeah, I know. I hear how fast your heart beats around her."

"Okay then. I will" Quickly, he changes the subject. "You know that old myth that whoever catches the bouquet gets married first? You should go find yourself a boyfriend."

"I think I have just the guy in mind." Toph smirks then runs off behind him. He hears her voice behind him. "Hey, Teo. I caught the bouquet!"

He sighs. 'Even Toph gets a happy ending'. He picks at his top knot for a while before finally deciding to go see the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Katara."

"Zuko!" She runs up to him and gives him a hug. "I almost thought you didn't come."

He kind of wishes he didn't come. "I had to come see you. And to give well wishes from the Fire Nation. Also, I have a present for you." He holds out a blue necklace. "You left it in the palace last time you visited."

"My mother's necklace! Thank you so much! I though I'd lost it!" She embraces him once more. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're my best friend, Zuko, you know that? I love you."

"Me too."

She goes to hug the other guests before riding off on Appa with Aang.

"_I love you."_

It wasn't in the context he'd hoped for, but that was his own fault, wasn't it? ' I'd do anything to go back to that day and strike Azula down instead of fighting by her side. I'd give up being Fire Lord to take the other road and see where it takes me.' He thinks as he watches the flying bison with a 'just married' sign on his tail fly off into the sunset.

**I shall be telling this with a sigh**

**Somewhere ages and ages hence: **

**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— **

**I took the one less traveled by, **

**And that has made all the difference.**

_**The Road Not Taken- Robert Frost**_


End file.
